


Practice Makes Perfect

by split_n_splice



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26638948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/split_n_splice/pseuds/split_n_splice
Summary: Some Drakgo silliness set during the episode "Partners"
Kudos: 4





	Practice Makes Perfect

Drakken had just been zapped with enough voltage to make the lights flicker. The electricity must have played tricks on his brain with how fast he announced his newest plan. One critical look from Shego told him what  _ she _ thought of it.

“You don’t think I can be charming?”

“I didn’t say a word,” she dismissed.

“You’ll see, Shego. The Doctor is making a house call.” He watched her whole body cringe at his playful purr for emphasis.

“Ugh, can you _not_ do that?” she snipped over her shoulder, lip raised in disgust.

“Not do what? Get electrocuted?” He snorted and turned back to the genomic sequencer. “I’d love to.”

“You’re not going to charm anyone with that, Dr. D,” Shego went on criticizing. “It’s so – so—” A peek back at her, and he could see she was grasping for words. It appeared she let it go with a sigh and a slouch back in her seat.

“It’s not like I have a lot of practice,” he grumbled bitterly to himself, cheeks flushing behind a layer of ash. “I’ve been busy with more important things than honing the craft.”

“Well, _get_ practice.”

“Oh, and how do you propose I do that?” Drakken shot back, turning to her with a fist on his hip. He almost wavered when she stood as he spoke. “And since when are _you_ such the expert? I don’t have _time_ to catch a single’s cruise—”

Instead of stalking out of the lab to escape his griping, Shego paced right up in front of him and stood with her arms crossed.

He faltered. “W-what?”

She studied him. “For starters, you’re not exactly addressing me like a gentleman would a lady.”

Being accused of _ungentlemanly_ behavior struck a chord, plucking at some forgotten lesson he’d learned as a boy. Drakken blinked and straightened his spine as if scolded to quit slouching. He cleared his throat to clear it of some of the harshness there and ventured, “How’s this?”

Her frown lessened. “It’s a start,” she decided.

When Shego unfolded her arms and stepped away, Drakken’s hand snapped out to snatch her by the wrist. “Now, wait a second, Shego,” he ordered. “I pay you to assist me, don’t I? I may need a woman’s touch—,” his eyes popped wide and he corrected himself, blurting, _“—opinion!_ If I’m going to pull this off.”

Shego arched an eyebrow at him and shook him off as she took a step back. Drakken swore he was sweating bullets as she sized him up, and held onto his breath of relief when she shrugged and said, “Alright, Casanova. Show me what we’re workin’ with.” She cracked a smile of twisted amusement. “Charm me.” Was she mocking or was she serious?

Either way, Drakken blanched. What was he thinking, asking her for help? He took a nervous step away, wiping his sweaty face off on his sleeve but unknowingly smearing soot around instead. Failing to self-soothe, he smoothed his crispy hair back again and swallowed the cotton in his mouth before shooting a pair of finger guns at Shego and forcing a lopsided smile. “Come here often?” he asked, voice strained and throat tight. He cringed on his own behalf but didn’t give her the satisfaction of berating himself yet.

Shego groaned and covered her eyes. She took a moment, lips pressed into a tight line as she breathed deep through her nose to steel herself. Finally she sighed, _“Oy,_ you are hopeless.” She may have called him hopeless, but she didn’t walk away from him in his time of need – even if it looked like she wanted to. He supposed the opportunity poke fun at an especially tender spot was worth her own suffering. “Try starting with a _hi,”_ she advised.

Fists balled and huffing in exasperation, Drakken barely suppressed the urge to stomp away to find something to distract himself from his subpar performance as a charmer. He cleared his throat, gulped again, and took a long stride toward her, one hand behind his back and another outstretched as he gave a courteous bow. _“Hello,”_ he enunciated as clearly and kindly as he could stomach, and waited with his mouth hanging open for anything else to follow. Nothing did. A nervous smile meddled with his act and he stood straight again, snickering as he admitted, “I don’t know what to say after that.”

To his surprise, Shego was hiding her own snicker behind her hand. “Oh, _Doctor,”_ she said, so sweet and lofty he was sure his ears deceived him. He almost jerked away when she reached out to walk her fingers up his shoulder to find a comfortable place to grab on, pinky out as far as it would go. “Your thick luxurious _eyebrow_ has me bewitched. You should wiggle it again.” She was really playing it up with the bat of her lashes – which didn’t help with the nervous stuttering of his heart.

Reflexively, he quirked his brow at the suggestion, and jerked his head out of reach when she mockingly traced a thumb over it.

“No, really,” she whispered, barely suppressing a laugh. “You should wiggle it. It’s freaking hilarious.”

Why he obliged to fuel her mockery was anyone’s guess. Shego burst out with a very unladylike laugh, striking her head into his chest once before shoving away and smothering her grin. “Cut!” she announced to the lab, signaling a T to no one with her hands for a time out. “Cut, cut, cut. Let’s start from the top.” A deep breath and she regained her composure.

Drakken stood baffled. If Shego was in the mood for a good joke, and being the funny guy was what worked to charm her – he grimaced at the idea of being made the joke. But earning the honor of getting a smile and a snort was too good an opportunity to pass.

“Of course, my dear,” he said, heaping on the flattery and charm as heavily as he could. “Where were we?”

Shego scoffed lightly and rolled her eyes. “You were about to sweep me off my feet with one of your famous ladykiller moves.”

“Right,” muttered Drakken, stroking his chin as one such avenue came to mind. Taking a page from his cousin’s book with his own twist, he closed the distance between them and took his sidekick by the hand before she could dodge his grasp. Out of the blue, he saw fit to ask, “You like salsa?”

Confusion crossed her face. “On tacos,” she blurted, but before she could ask how _salsa_ was relevant to the mock practice, he raised her hand above her, twirling her into his arms. Thankfully Shego recognized what was happening – and Drakken was beyond relieved she played along nicely and kept her glow out of it – as he rolled her out like a whip before pulling her back with another dizzying twirl. He barely caught her small smirk at the childish familiarity.

The moment he swooped over to dip her, she latched onto him like a cat out of reflex to stop herself from falling, yelping a quick panicked,  _“Yo, watch it!”_

“Oh, I’m only doing what you told me to,” crooned Dr. Drakken as smoothly as he could. It helped he was a little smug about it. “I swept you off your feet, didn’t I?”

The realization in her eyes gave way to amusement as she snickered, still held below him. She raised a hand to her forehead, humoring him, “You’ve done it, Doc. I’ve been swooned.”

He lost his composure. Seeing Shego letting some short-lived past in the high school drama club show through was too much for him. It didn’t help when she snorted and gave a wholehearted laugh and became a deadweight in his arms, mistakenly letting go of him completely. Her collapse and contagious laughing fit brought him down in short time, crashing to his knees and landing awkwardly over her before he rolled away and curled up to hold his stomach as he guffawed and wheezed for air.

_ Swooning Shego. _ That was laughable. And him? Pulling off charming a woman? He couldn’t even charm women for the sake of human nature, much less when something bigger like _world domination_ depended on it.

His chest ached, and not so much because of the laughter.

He _was_ hopeless.

Shego reigned it in first, catching her breath as she sat up behind him. “Alright, alright,” she said, still stifling her laughter and patting his shoulder. “Let’s just hurry up and get this over with, Prince Charming.”

Drakken sucked in another shuddering wheeze and pawed away tears pricking the corners of his eyes. “I’ll just have to take my chances,” he decided as he picked himself up. “And hope I get lucky.”

“It’d take a lot of that for _you_ to get lucky,” scoffed Shego, reaching out to smooth back a frayed end of his hair, still frizzled from the electric shock. The crude amusement in her eye almost eased the undue ache in his chest. She showed him the soot on the fingertips of her green glove and added, “You’ve got some cleaning up to do first, ladykiller, and I don’t mean your act.”

Drakken grunted in agreement, hopeful there was enough ash left to hide his flushed cheeks.

As he lead the way out of the lab, barely one step ahead of her, he gave a pensive hum and cast a curious glance back at Shego, the unpredictable woman still smirking down at the floor as the humor faded. “You should come to salsa class with me,” he said before he could actually think it through. “I think we’d have a lot of fun. A couple of the henchmen attend too, and—”

Cutting him off with a light scoff and roll of her eyes, Shego shut him down. “Hey, I’m cool with dancing, but I’m not getting roped into another one of your lame hobbies with you, Dr. D.”

He grunted again. “You don’t know what you’re missing,” he said with a lilt and flap of his hand as he took a big step ahead. For now, he let it go.

After all, he had to get his head in the game if he wanted to prove once and for all he had game.


End file.
